criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Sara Pandit
“''First Nathan, and now ROZETTA... I will make you pay for this, Rook!” - Sara Pandit Background: Sara Pandit was known as the sister of the late Nathan Pandit, who was formerly a coroner of the GPD. After his death, Sara became bloodthirsty enough to become a follower of ROZETTA and was open to her ideals and beliefs. She later figured out that she had a Stand called Golden World at birth, which properly manifested from her admiration of the mysterious woman. Because of her death at the hands of David Jones, Sara wanted nothing more than the deaths of Rook, Jones, Kit, and the rest of the police department and Fairview with her Stand, Golden World and ROZETTA’s second Stand, Violet Passion. From Saber’s perspective, Sara won’t stop her rampage and will continue to kill more people until she wants to. Sara Pandit (सारा पंडित); Age: 25, Height: 5’9, Weight: 158lb, Blood: AB+ (Former) Occupation(s): Gravedigger, Coordinator, Peer Counselor, ROZETTA’s Agent, Criminal Appearance: Sara has black braided hair, white eye contacts (gray eyes), and long fingernails. She wears a pink polo shirt with a black tie, purple pants, and black shoes. She is seen carrying a hybrid assault-sniper rifle on her back, which she later ditches during her fight with the Crusaders. Personality: Sara, being a forgotten follower of ROZETTA, wanted nothing more than the deaths of her friends’ killers, Rook, and the rest of the police and Grimsborough for not caring about her brother. She is very stoic and ruthless on her assassinations, not even flinching when she murders a lot of people she saw as a threat that costed her of all of her bullets she was carrying. Sara is willing to kill anyone in her quest to finally murder Rook that she couldn’t even recognize Nathan. Upon revealing her Stand after being nearly killed, Sara has become psychotically enraged of the team’s, becoming relentless enough to go after them and anyone trying to help them. Despite that, Sara has maintained some of her composure and thinking in battle. She also sneers at the abilities of opponents like ROZETTA and sees herself as a superior being far from human. She is also obsessed of continuing ROZETTA’s goal to fulfill her legacy. After her state becomes mentally and physically deteriorated from the Meteor Gear, Sara began to lose so much of her sanity and sense of reality that she started to become and act more like ROZETTA, constantly using her deadly methods to defeat her enemies and becoming a deranged psychopath. “''MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!” - Golden World Golden World’s Appearance: A humanoid Stand, Golden World (ゴールデン・ワールド; 黄金の世界) is tall and completely gold, hence the name, and has a very muscular build. It wears a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front; somewhat similar to the Red Crown of Lower Egypt. It wears small, simple twin diving cylinders on its back, connecting via short, twin-ridged cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged or puffed straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of both its hands bears the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of its abdomen, its crotch and its knees are topped by heart shapes. Plates on its shins, its footwear bears curved, sharply-pointed toes. Golden World’s Personality: Golden World has no particular personality compared to King Platinum, who was sentient, although it sadistically smiles when pummeling people and angrily grits her teeth when stressed, sharing some traits of its master. Like ROZETTA’s Stand, its Stand Cry is, “MUDA MUDA MUDA!”, sometimes followed by a “WRYYYYYYYY!!!” “''Let these ties bind my soul as I pray for thy elimination.''” - Sara Pandit Violet Passion’s Appearance: Hence its name, Violet Passion appears as a bunch of violet thorn-covered vines with glowing stingers at the tip. It used to belong to Denise Daniels, but she died before she can even notice or use its power, allowing ROZETTA to steal and acquire the Stand before her death. Sara later obtained the Stand from the Berzelium sword and thus has full control over it. Powers and Abilities: Being a peer counselor and having been coordinating the whole city and its angles for years, Sara combines her stoic expression and marksmanship to kill her enemies quietly. She is smart enough to cover her tracks with the items she needed and only gets tired after 34 hours. She can also read other’s movements and attacks to predict their next course of action and mainly fights at long-distances. After being nearly killed and having her cover blown, Sara uses her Stand, Golden World, in her advantage to overpower most of her enemies. Golden World has the ability to stop time for 5 seconds (later 9 seconds and possibly more from the Meteor Gear) and can generate an infinite amount of knives that have the same amount of damage as a normal knife. It can also shoot lasers from its eyes and its strength and punching speed is way similar to Eyes of Heaven and King Platinum. It can also fight in its maximum range of 10 meters, making it harder for the team to overpower Sara. Violet Passion, Sara’s weaker but versatile Stand, can briefly give Sara information through glass, electronics, and dust. It can also bound to a Berzelium sword and can possess others too, briefly placing them into a trance, which gives them enhanced powers. This other Stand means that Sara has two souls, which also means she can survive having her body damaged or destroyed unless it’s her head. Golden World’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: B) Violet Passion’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: E, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: C) Category:Blog posts